Man In Steel
Man in Steel is a neutral Colorman who currently we know little about, except he's friends with Tug and is the owner of the Hammer of Hikos History Steel first showed up on Sodor watching over a mountain saying how the Colormen would learn to fear him. He eventually met up with Tug, a writer friend he had known in the past, and the two traveled around together. He eventually was led to Ulfstead Castle t help fight the Neo-Colrmen by someone who he had previously thought was dead. He eventually beat Neo-Red and gave warning to the Colormen. He took the Purifying Tablets, and travelled around Sodor some more with Tug. When Tug got stranded on a deserted island with the other writers, he was so mad he had abandoned their quest that he froze a pathway across an ocean and dragged Tug back to Sodor. They eventually returned to Sodor and were responsible for unleashing Hohenheim back into the world, and Steel gave up some of his power to keep Tug tied to this plain of existence (during this time he was trapped in a suit of armor). Steel disappeared for a bit after giving the Colormen a warning about the Blood Alchemist, and eventually met back up with Tug again and seemingly put him under mind control. He and Tug, who acted as his servant, joined VEC to help move his agenda to stop the Vile Evil Confederacy. Third Battle of Sodor He was a major player in the battle and went toe to toe with the Man in Blue across a few duels during it. His plans for fighting the Colormen kept being beaten. Eventually he and Daniel called a truce after Phlios emerged and all the forces retreated into the Great Hall. He eventually admits to Man in Blue and the Spirit of the Prism that he was playing the bad guy to help stop VEC. He and Daniel also were teased of the secret history between their two lineages. Eventually, steel gave a rousing speech to the Colrofolk that convinced them t blend their powers to the Prism to defeat Philos, thus allowing them victory. He helped capture VEC when Philos was defeated. Aftermath Steel officially joined the ranks of the Colormen, and was even allowed into the inner circle of Colormen, in respect to his lineage and for his work. He moved into the Great Hall and took a break from hanging out with Tug. He recently discovered the ancient foe Metalicana from words left behind by his ancestor, Vincent Hikos, in the remnants of a vault. He later visited Adrianna and Ruth, two gypsies, of which one is a soothsayer, to learn of the future of their foes the Horned One and Metalicana. Trivia * We know he is friends with the writer Tug, but we don't know how the two met or know each other. * He has said he lives his life by "Fate", and lets destiny decide where his journey goes. * A joke is people mistake his name to mean he is actually Superman, due to Man of Steel being a nickname for the Last Son of Krypton. Category:Colormen Category:Colorfolk